Love blossoms
by Moonlightxdreamz
Summary: Takes place after Queen Metalia is defeated. Follows manga/crystal. Usagi and the senshi resume their lives while they can, as within their hearts they know the peace won't be for long. Usagi and Mamoru know about their past, identities, and everything. However, Usagi is new to love and nervous about it. Will Mamoru teach her? Will their relationship blossom?
1. Chapter 1- Intro

_Takes place after Queen Metalia is defeated. Follows manga/crystal. Usagi and the senshi resume their lives while they can, as within their hearts they know the peace won't be for long. Usagi and Mamoru know about their past, identities, and everything. Will their love develop?_

 **Chapter 1- Intro**

Usagi was peacefully fast asleep. It was a peaceful Saturday morning in Juban. Now that she saved the world and the Dark Kingdom was defeated, she can resume her activities as a normal girl, although she still had her powers as a senshi and was the moon princess. She felt that everything is going smoothly in her life right now. From saving Mamoru to saving the world, she felt like the most fortunate girl on Earth. She had been depressed before then, however, due to her remembrance of her drastic death as Serenity and all the events that occurred during the Moon Kingdom.

Usagi got out of bed and brushed her hair. Luna was fast asleep, silly cat was up with Artemis last night, doing who knows what.

Usagi had wanted to go to the arcade and greet Motoki. She decided that she wasn't in love with him anymore, no, she was never in love with him or anyone else. Hell, it was just a silly schoolgirl crush. She didn't know what love was until she saw Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask. Yes, she thought he was a jerk when she met him in their civilian forms, but damn, he was gorgeous. As Tuxedo Mask, however, she'd do anything to get a glimpse of him.

Usagi remembered that lovely Spring evening when she had woken up in Mamoru's apartment after being tired out from her Moon Stick.

 _'Usako…'_ she thought. That name rolling from his lips made her shiver.

"Mamo-chan…" she said. After the Queen Metalia battle, she never saw much of him lately. Yeah, sure, she'd bump into him sometimes and say hi, but it wasn't much. She never had a boyfriend before though, so she's been embarrassed around him lately. Technically they weren't dating YET, Usagi thought.

She knew that Mamoru had to be at the arcade for sure, since he is always there at this time. She wanted to go to the arcade and ask him out on a date, although she knew she wouldn't have too much courage. She knew he would probably oblige, though.

* * *

Usagi got changed into a nice, light blue hoodie with jeans. She dashed out towards the arcade.

Running towards the arcade doors, she fell down. "Baka!" she said to herself. She hated her clumsiness and knew how unattractive it was. She started crying. She couldn't help it!

Mamoru was reading a book in the arcade table, sipping his coffee. His maturity was such a big turn-on. He would always come to the arcade to hang out, as it made him feel so young again (not that he wasn't!) Mamoru noticed a loud, yet obnoxious but unresisting sound that he could just recognize in an instant to react to: The Odango-Atama, his Usako's crying.

He ran out the arcade doors, seeing Usagi on the ground. "Usagi! Are you okay?" He let out a hand to try and help her up.

"Y-yeah…" she said, taking a hold of his hand. "A-arigato..."

Sighing, he said, "What happened this time?". He chuckled a bit.

"W-w-well… I wanted to see you… b-because I missed you… Mamoru-Mamo-chan. And so I fell and tripped on the way here." To see him? He had thought. He had missed her so much as well.

"Baka," he said. "Be more careful, alright, Usako?"

 _'Usako…'_ she had thought to herself, blushing. "Y-yes… for you…"


	2. Chapter 2- Bonding

**Chapter 2- Bonding**

The two had walked through the arcade doors. Usagi played the Sailor V game, neither one talking to each other, to avoid awkwardness. After 30 minutes of silence between them, Mamoru sat next to her. He didn't say anything yet, so Usagi had the first word.

"Hey… so did Motoki come to work today?" Usagi asked, feeling a little anxious.

Knowing that she had more to say than that, he said, "No, I didn't see him today. Guess he's off."

"Oh..." said Usagi.

Usagi continued the Sailor V game, with a minute of silence between the two. Mamoru then placed his hand on Usagi's. Usagi noticed and blushed and stopped playing into her game. Mamoru looked into her eyes.

"Usagi, no Usako, you don't mind me calling you that do you?", he smiled.

"N-no, I actually like it very much, Mamoru-san- I mean, Mamo-chan", she said as a strong blush went across her face.

A few more seconds of silence passed by. "Usako… you don't have to feel so nervous around me. After all, we do know that we like each other strongly, don't we?"

Usagi strongly blushed by his words. "Yeah… I guess, Mamo-chan."

"So in that case, I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Holy shit! Mamoru had asked her out! This is what she had been waiting for!

"YES!" She screamed, hugging him. Surprised in her change of actions, Mamoru chuckled. He hugged her back, loving her body warm against his.

"I mean, of course, Mamo-chan. I'd love to." She blushed, then smiled.

"Great! How does tomorrow at 5:30 sound?"

She nodded her head.

"Sounds great."

Looking at her, he said, "So I'll pick you up, we can go to Juban park and have dinner and figure out what happens, sound good, yeah?"

A big smile went across Usagi's face. "That sounds awesome! I can't wait.", Usagi said.

They hugged each other goodbye, then Usagi ran off, waving at him. He waved back.

* * *

Usagi had arrived home, throwing herself onto her bed. She screamed into her pillow with excitement. Although Luna left to talk with Artemis, she still didn't want to creep her family out.

Nighttime had came, the moon as beautiful as ever. "Mamo-chan… are you thinking about me too?" Usagi said to herself, smiling. She changed into her pajamas, slowly closing her eyes under the covers.

"Goodnight Mamo-chan", she thought. "Endymion…" She had dreams of Mamoru as she had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3- Preparing

**Chapter 3**

Looking through her closet, Usagi searched for a nice outfit that'll make Mamoru notice her. Nothing too sexy that she wants him staring at her chest and butt, but something that make him think, "Holy shit Usako, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Thinking of the thought of him even saying that made her blush.

She had remembered what the girls and her had discussed earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _Usagi had met the girls at the shrine after school. Luckily for her, she didn't have detention. She had told Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako about how Mamoru had asked her out_

" _Oh my god Usagi! I am so happy for you! I am the Goddess of love and beauty after all, so I guess my charm rubbed off on you!" Minako laughed._

" _Geez Minako-chan, you're not making any sense! You're single!", said Makoto._

" _Well technically I have Kunzite! Hahaha!" Minako said. 'Kunzite…..' she thought._

 _All of the senshi have been sad that their lovers were gone; the loyal knights of Prince Endymion._

" _B-besides," Minako said, trying to get Kunzite off her mind, "You have too many ex-boyfriends!"_

" _MINAKO!", the guardian of thunder and lightning furiously yelled._

" _My gosh you two! That's enough! If you guys are going to use so much energy, use it on studying!", Ami said._

 _Everyone just sighed._

" _Well let's get back to you Usagi. The point is, we just want you to be happy with Mamoru-san and have a good time.", said Rei._

" _Thanks… I mean, I guess I want to be with Mamo-Mamoru-san, but I feel kind of guilty knowing what happened for your guys though…. I mean, I don't want to find love just on my own." Usagi became a little sad._

" _Usagi-chan, don't worry about it.", said Ami._

" _Yeah," said Makoto, "Your happiness is our happiness. We just want what makes you happy, princess."_

" _Usagi, I loved Jadeite very much. Although I'm sad that he is gone, I know he still lives in my heart. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite will always be with us, and with especially Endymion.", Rei said, trying to be positive._

" _Usagi-chan", Minako added, "Like I said before, I am the goddess of love and beauty. If you do not live happily with Mamoru-san, I will punish you using the power of love!", Minako grinned._

" _Everyone…" Usagi said. "You're right… Arigato, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

After 20 minutes of searching, Usagi finally found the perfect outfit. "Perfect!", she said. It was a cute outfit. A pink sundress, with her pink bows in her hair and crescent moon necklace wrapped around her neck. She sprayed lots of perfume all over. (Yes… you name it, she sprayed it there) Usagi hadn't dressed this nice in a while, since she didn't want any other men to notice her besides Mamoru.

Running down the steps, Usagi read her watch. "5:30", she thought, "He should be there by now.".

Approaching towards the door, her mother called out to her. "Usagi. You look nice. Where are you headed?"

Usagi had stopped her movements, "Um, the arcade. I'm just going to hang out there and see if the girls are there or not."

Walking towards her daughter, Ikuko whispered, "You know, dear Usagi, if you wanted to go out to see a boy, all you had to do was tell me.", she winked, pointing outside the window at Mamoru's car.

"Uhh... y-yeah….well gotta get going! See ya Mom!" Usagi said, running out the door.


	4. Chapter 4- The date

**Chapter 4- The date**

Usagi walks outside the door. Mamoru is parked in front of her house.

"Hey!" he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan. You don't look too bad yourself, handsome in fact." She blushed.

Mamoru wasn't wearing his pea-green jacket and purple-pleated pants, for once, and thank god. He was wearing a black button down shirt with some navy jeans.

His dark choice of colors for his outfit suits him perfectly: dark and mysterious.

Usagi, on the other hand, was wearing pink. Mamoru loved her innocence. (Opposites attract, like they say!)

Mamoru then drives them towards Juban Park. It wasn't that far, so they didn't talk much during the car ride.

"Here we are!" Mamoru said to Usagi.

Mamoru exits the car, going towards the other side of the car. He opens the passenger's side door for Usagi and lends out a hand.

Usagi then takes his hand, giggling.

The couple enter the park, and sit on the bench near the fountain.

The sky is as pink as Usagi's bows on her odangos on her hair.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Usagi said.

"Yes, very. Like you," Mamoru said. (A/N: Yes, I do know that was somewhat corny xD)

Usagi blushed at his words. "Thanks…" she said.

An ice cream truck enters towards the main entrance of the park.

"Hey I know! I know you have such a big sweet tooth, so do you want me to buy you some ice cream?" Mamoru said.

"Yes, please!" Usagi said enthusiastically.

"So, what would you like?" Mamoru asked.

"Hmm… vanilla ice cream cone with sprinkles! And a cherry on top please!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Alright then! Be right back Usako!" said Mamoru.

"Okey-dokey!" said Usagi.

* * *

 _15 minutes later…_

"It sure has been a while, I wonder what's taking Mamo-chan so long?", Usagi said, trying not to sound impatient.

"Hey baby!" one guy said, along with 2 other thugs.

"Um… hello. May I help you?"

"You're looking sexy today. Mind if we join you cutie?" Another guy said.

"N-no thank you. I'm actually waiting for someone," Usagi said nervously.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" The other guy said bluntly.

"Uh, well, um…" Usagi said uncomfortably.

"We'll take that as a no," one guy said, slowly approaching closer towards her.

"Wait I never- No! Wait stop! Leave me alone!" Yelled Usagi.

One of the guys grabbed Usagi's waist, another tried to kiss her. The other one laughed.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi cried.

"Hey Usako, sorry, the line was long so…." Mamoru stopped his words.

Mamoru places the ice cream on the park table.

Mamoru then punches all the guys and pushes them away from Usagi. Each of them getting blood and bruises all over their faces.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!", said Mamoru.

' _Girlfriend…'_ Usagi thought.

"Ah, damn it guys! Let's go!" Yelled one of the guys.

The gangsters ran off.

"Usako, are you alright?"

"Yes… They were so perverted and tried to force themselves on me. I'm glad that none of them kissed me though. But thank you for your help, Mamo-chan."

"No problem. God. Are you okay Usako? Do you just want me to take you home?" Asked Mamoru.

"NO!" Usagi yelled. She wanted this to be a perfect day no matter what!

"I mean, I think I'll feel much better as long as I'm with you, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled sadly at first, but then smiled more positively. He then takes the ice cream from the table, then hands it to Usagi

"Arigato!" said Usagi.

"Sorry that it's a bit melted… I wasn't expecting to beat up a bunch of guys when I came back." Mamoru chuckled awkwardly.

"It's okay! I'm just glad you saved me. You're always there for me, like you are when you're Tuxedo Mask." Usagi smiled.

Mamoru just smiled.

Usagi then ate her ice cream.

"Yummy!" Usagi said.

Mamoru grinned. "I'm glad that you like it."

"But yeah," Mamoru said, trying to bring up a conversation. "The line was crowded with children, so that's why I took so long. However, those weren't the only immature ones I saw. I saw those thugs by there too. I knew there was something up with them."

"Oh…" Usagi said. "Yeah…"

Usagi finished her ice cream.

"That was delicious. Thank you very much, Mamo-chan."

"No problem," Mamoru said.

The two just sat on the park bench, admiring the view. Mamoru then wrapped his arm around Usagi.

Usagi felt his grasp around her shoulder. She blushed. ' _So warm…'_ she thought.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"I like you… a lot." Usagi said, trying not to be so blunt with her emotions.

"I like you a lot too, Usako," Mamoru said. "In fact, I love you."

* * *

( _Sorry for the late posting! I had so many tests this week! But I'll try my best to keep up with this as much as I can!)_


	5. Chapter 5- Confessions

**Chapter 5- Confessions**

 _(A/N: This chapter is going to be short, but it's very special!)_

* * *

 _(Continued)_

"In fact, I love you." Mamoru said.

"R-really?" Usagi said.

"Yes." Said Mamoru.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan." Said Usagi, surprisingly her face wasn't as flushed like she thought.

There was an awkward 30 seconds of silence until Usagi then spoke again.

"Mamo-chan? Did you mean it when you called me your girlfriend earlier?" Asked Usagi.

"Well, technically. But I can't do that without your approval."

"What?" Usagi asked, bewildered.

Mamoru then took Usagi's hand in his.

He placed his other hand on her face, gently pulling her towards his direction.

She looked into his deep blue eyes, while he looked into her vibrant blue ones.

"Usagi Tsukino, Usako, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 _(A/N: Woah! Another cliffhanger! Will Usagi accept? Until next time! And I promise, I'll try to update as soon as I can!)_


	6. Chapter 6- A beginning

**Chapter 6- A beginning**

' _Oh my god…'_ Usagi thought. _'Finally! About time!'_

Tears of joy ran down Usagi's cheeks, as Mamoru has her trembling hands in his.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Of course I'll be your girlfriend! Yes!"

A big smile ran across Mamoru's face, as he wipes the tears from Usagi's face.

"I'm glad to hear that, Usako." Mamoru said.

Slowly, the couple approaches each other, noses touching.

Finally, a soft, gentle kiss arose between the two.

' _Mmm…'_ Usagi thought. ' _It's been a while since I kissed these lips….'_

Mamoru slowly released his lips from hers.

"You know…" Mamoru said, looking at his watch, "We still have a date to finish…"

"R-right…" Usagi said, after blushing from the kiss she yearned for.

"So… let's go to the Juban Restaurant, hm? I know you have a huge appetite for food…." Mamoru said.

"Oooh, that sounds nice!" Usagi said in excitement.

* * *

The couple arrived at the restaurant.

"Welcome to our restaurant, sir. Table for two, I presume?" The worker asked.

"Oh, no," Mamoru said, "I already have a special reservation upstairs."

The worker gave Mamoru a smirk.

"Ah, I see, Mr. Chiba, am I right? Please head this way." The waiter said.

' _That was weird…_ Usagi thought. ' _Mamo-chan must have something planned…'_

Mamoru grabs Usagi's hand, as they go up the stairs together.

The worker leads the couple towards the reserved room.

"Here you go, Mr. Chiba. Hope you enjoy your dinner." said the worker.

"Thanks." Mamoru said.

Usagi looked at the room. It wasn't that big, but obviously it must've cost Mamoru a fortune to reserve.

It was fancy. There were chandeliers, red carpets, and the lighting was great.

However, there was only one table.

"Mamo-chan? Is this room just...um...for us?" Usagi blushed.

"Yes," Mamoru replied. "I don't want anyone interrupting our special date together."

"Oh, um, yeah, that's true." Usagi nervously said.

Mamoru pulled out the chair for Usagi.

"After you, Princess." Mamoru said.

Usagi giggled. "Thank you."

The couple sat down.

' _Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous! I mean, I know I'm Mamo-chan's girlfriend now, but I'm alone with him again! Eek!'_ Usagi thought.

The waiter approached the table.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Chiba. What could I get for you today?"

' _MRS. CHIBA!?'_ Usagi thought.

Mamoru chuckled. "No, we're not married." ' _Yet…'_ Mamoru thought. "But for now, some refreshments would be nice."

"Oh, I see. What would you like, ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"Um… water is fine please." Usagi said.

"The same for me. Could you also bring out some appetizers? Bread and dumplings would be wonderful." Mamoru said. _(A/N: Yes that's random xD)_

"Sure thing! Be right back!" The waiter said.

The waiter left, as there was a door near the end of the room, perfect for giving the couple some alone time.

"Usako… are you feeling nervous?" Mamoru asked, slightly concerned. He noticed her trembling.

"Uh… Honestly Mamo-chan… I am… because… I,uh, never had a boyfriend before…" Usagi said.

Mamoru just laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Sorry, Usako, but if we really love each other, we need to be comfortable around each other. And don't worry about it! As your boyfriend, I'll lead you in this relationship." Mamoru said.

"Right… sorry…" Usagi said.

"And besides," said Mamoru, "You had a boyfriend before... Me. We dated as Serenity and Endymion."

Usagi never likes to remember of her tragic events in her previous life, but the strong love between Serenity and Endymion would always make her blush.

The waiter returned with the drinks and appetizers, and placed it on the table.

"Ring the buzzer if you need anything else, Mr. Chiba." The waiter said.

"Alright." Said Mamoru.

' _Buzzer? Fancy.'_ Usagi thought.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru just quietly eat and drink what is given to them.

"Hey Usako! Isn't it cannibalism for dumplings to eat other dumplings?" Mamoru joked. He couldn't help himself!

Normally, Usagi would just argue back. But this time... it was different. Their relationship was different.

"Haha..." Usagi said sarcastically. "That's true. But this dumpling loves her Mamo-chan very much." Usagi smiled.

A great smile went across Mamoru's face.

* * *

There are no more appetizers, and even their water is finished.

"So, Usagi- I mean Usako," Mamoru said, "I think we need to have a little talk."

 _(What will happen next? What does Mamoru want to talk about? A break up, or a step forward?)_


	7. Chapter 7- Reassurance

**Chapter 7- Reassurance**

 _(Continued)_

"So, Usagi- I mean Usako," Mamoru said, "I think we need to have a little talk."

"Uh… before that Mamo-chan, we literally just started dating an hour ago. So I mean, I don't want to break up! I love you so much!" Usagi cried.

Mamoru was very confused.

He takes her hand, soothing her.

"Baka… It's okay. That's not what I was going to say…" He said.

"Oh…. R-really?" Asked Usagi.

"Yes. What I was GOING to say was, well, since we're dating, I think we should start over." He said.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Well, we never really properly introduced each other. In our civilian forms, for all I know you just threw your bad test grade at my face. In our secret identities, I just knew you were a little bunny who needed my help… a lot. I guess I fell in love with both of you. But, after having those nightmares about a princess calling out for me, I was scared. I couldn't help myself. I was in love with 3 different girls, as I thought. I thought there was something wrong with me! But then, once I found out they were all you, Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity, I was relieved." Mamoru said.

"Wow… I didn't know you felt that way…" Usagi said.

"Yeah…" said Mamoru. "So… what about you?"

"Um, well, I guess I feel the same way. I was glad when I found out all 3 were you as well. I was really depressed, though, when the Dark Kingdom took you away from me. After learning everything, I thought we could at last be together. I felt upset when the love of my life turned evil, without his control. But once I saved you… I...I.. felt happy." Usagi said.

They just stared at each other.

"Anyways, first things first, let's properly introduce each other. Hi, I'm Mamoru Chiba. I am also Tuxedo Mask and I was Endymion in my previous life. I think Sailor Moon is hot. I love my dumplings. Nice to meet you!" Mamoru stuck out his hand.

Usagi giggled, shaking his hand. "Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm a really clumsy Odango-Atama, but I like my Mamo-chan a lot. I am also the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice, Sailor Moon! I think Tuxedo Mask is a major hunkster. I was Serenity in my previous life. Nice to meet you too!"

They both laughed.

* * *

"Usako…" Mamoru groaned.

Mamoru interlocks Usagi hands with his, kissing her lips.

' _So warm...'_ Usagi thought.

After a full minute, they pull away from each other.

"Wow…" Usagi said.

"Yeah… wow…." Mamoru added.

Usagi remembered what the inner senshi had told her: to be happy. Still, she was reluctant. She still felt uncomfortable finding love on her own.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes Usako?"

"I didn't want to bring this up… but… um, do you miss your Generals?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru sighed.

"Honestly, I do. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite were not only my protectors, but they were my best friends. The loss of them still saddens me, but I know in my heart, they are still here with me." Mamoru said.

"Oh… I see. If Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus weren't with me, I'd feel the same." Usagi said.

"And also," Usagi added, "I could only imagine how the other senshi must be feeling. I mean, if I lost you, I'd be so alone in life."

Mamoru gave a sad smile.

"Usako… I love you **so** much."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan…"

"Well, now that we spoke, shouldn't dinner be served?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes," Usagi said. "I'm starving!"

Mamoru ran the buzzer.

"Yes, Mr. Chiba, may I help you?" The waiter asked

"Yes, we'd like to order our dinner now, please." Mamoru said.

"Ah, why of course." The waiter handed out the menu to both of them.

"One bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, please." Mamoru asked.

"And I'd like-"

"That's it." Mamoru said, interrupting Usagi.

Usagi pouted.

The waiter chuckled. "Coming right up!"

The waiter left.

"Hey! What was that for?" Usagi asked, as she wanted to order some pork buns.

"Usako, you should know how dates work by now… and we are sharing spaghetti."

 _(Oooh! How romantic! Will Usagi like idea of sharing spaghetti with Mamoru? To be continued!)_


	8. Chapter 8- A satisfying result

**Chapter 8- A satisfying result**

"Here you go, you two. Enjoy!" The waiter placed the spaghetti on the table.

Usagi blushed.

They eat the spaghetti.

But then, they slurp up the same string.

' _Uh oh…'_ Usagi thought.

They then chew it, where it leads toward both of their lips.

Usagi and Mamoru kissed.

"Mmm…." They both said.

* * *

The plate is now empty, after their "make-out" session. (If you want to call it that… hehehe!)

"Mamo-chan… I liked that…"

"Good. I thought you would."

* * *

Mamoru rings the buzzer, as the waiter returns.

"Yes, sir, what do you need?" Asked the waiter.

"Yes, we'd like to order dessert now, please." Mamoru said.

"Sure. What would you like?"

"I'd like vanilla ice cream please." Mamoru said.

"Plain?" The waiter asked.

"Yes." Said Mamoru.

"Okay. And what would you like, miss?"

"I'd like to have a big chocolate sundae with lots of fudge! Ooh and sprinkles! Add a lot of candy on it too! Yum! And, I want brownies!" Usagi said.

Mamoru laughed.

"Sure thing! Coming right up!"

The waiter left the room once again.

"I knew you had such a big sweet tooth." Mamoru chuckled.

* * *

"Here you go. The bill is right here whenever you're ready to pay. Enjoy!" Said the waiter, giving their desserts.

Usagi had more on her plate than Mamoru, but, of course, she finished first. She enjoyed it. A lot.

Mamoru chuckled. "I'm guessing you enjoyed it, right Usako?"

"Yup!" Said a satisfied Usagi.

* * *

Mamoru left the check on the table. He felt bad, he couldn't leave a tip because the reservation costed a lot. Although, it was worth it for their privacy.

But… anything for his Usako.

* * *

Mamoru drove Usagi home. He lead her to the front of her house.

"I had a great time today." Mamoru said.

"I did too." Said Usagi.

Usagi hugged Mamoru, but shortly after he caught her lips into his.

They hugged each other again.

"Goodnight, Usako."

"Goodnight, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru drove away.

* * *

Usagi went to her room. Her family wasn't home, however. Since her parents had a business dinner and Shingo slept over a friends house.

"Oh, hi Usagi." said Luna. "The other senshi told me that you had a date with Mamoru. How was it?"

Usagi changed into her pajamas.

Yawning, Usagi said, "Wonderful. Just wonderful."

She went to bed, falling fast asleep, hoping to have more dreams of her Mamo-chan.


	9. Chapter 9- But it's important!

**Chapter 9- But it's important!  
** It was 3.a.m, and Usagi was peacefully asleep. Luna was asleep in Shingo's bed, because it was the perfect opportunity to since he was not home.

Usagi heard a knock at her bedroom window.

"Mm…" Usagi groaned.

The knocking continued.

Usagi's eyes began to twitch.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAMN IT!" Usagi yelled.

She was now wide awake.

The person at her window made her change her mood.

* * *

It was Mamoru!

Usagi opened her window, to her surprise.

"Mamo-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Usako…I really wanted to see you, but that's not the point. I need to talk to you about something important. Come with me."

"But I'm tired… and… what if Luna finds out? And my parents…" Usagi said.

"That's irrelevant right now. I won't take you for the whole night. Just come with me." Mamoru said.

"Alright…." said a confused Usagi.

* * *

Mamoru took them to his apartment.

Mamoru took his keys out of his pocket, as it fumbled in his hands. He rushed to unlock his door.

"Unlock, damn it!" said an impatient Mamoru.

' _I wonder why Mamo-chan is in such a cranky mood? He's in a rush… I wonder why... '_ Usagi thought.

Finally Mamoru unlocked his door.

Then everything made sense.

 _'What should I do!? What should I say! I've never been in a man's apartment alone with him before!'_ Usagi thought.

"Oh my god!" Usagi said. "Mamo-chan… I know why you took me here. I mean, we just started dating, and I'm too young... "

"Baka!" said Mamoru. "I know what you're talking about, and it's not that."

"What is it then?" asked Usagi.

Mamoru searched through his drawer, and pulled out the Generals' stones. He then grabbed Usagi's hand, and they sat at the table.

"Usako, do you know what these are?" Mamoru asked.

"Hmm…" She closely observed the objects. "Ah, I got it! Isn't that-"

"My generals' stones. Yes. I still talk with them psychically sometimes. That's why, I wasn't as hurt when I should've been when you asked me about them on our date." Mamoru said.

"So… what's this got to do with anything?" A confused Usagi asked.

"Well… lately I've been having second thoughts. About everything. Literally everything. You, my generals, and the Earth. I've been having nightmares, and it hasn't been good." Mamoru said.

"About what?" asked Usagi.

"It hasn't been clear to me. Just bad premonitions of the future of Tokyo. I sense an enemy might approach us soon." Mamoru said.

"Oh, no! But, Mamo-chan, what if it's just a dream?"

"We can only hope," said Mamoru. "We want to be better safe than sorry, however. We want to protect my beloved planet. **Our** beloved planet."

"So, what should we do?" A concerned Usagi asked.

"Well, that's why I brought you here. I wanted to discuss that with you. You can even inform the other senshi as well. We just have to be ready for the worst." said Mamoru.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Usagi said.

"Usako… do you still have your silver crystal? Is it working?"

"Yes I do," Usagi said. "It's in the new brooch, remember? It has better powers than before."

"That's what I wanted to hear," said Mamoru. "Usako… did you know there was a crystal to protect the Earth as well?"

"Yes, but isn't that the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Usagi asked.

"Usako, think back to your time as Serenity. Do you recall hearing any stories about another crystal?"

"Hmm…" Usagi said, in deep thought. "Now that I think about it, that does seem a bit familiar."

"Well, I have my own crystal, Usako," Mamoru said, taking a crystal out of his pocket.

Usagi was having deja-vu.

"I think I've seen that before…" Usagi said. "Wait… isn't that…"

"The Golden Crystal," Mamoru added. "It's guarded by me. I receive its power from within this planet. I remember a guardian named Helios helped me protect it in my past life. It's very important. But, it recently appeared. I feel as if I have stronger powers, and I can protect you even more." _(A/N: Yes I do know that originally Helios comes in the Dream Arc and looks for his fair maiden, Chibiusa, to break the seal of the Golden Crystal, but my story is different!)_

Everything started to come back to Usagi. She had remembered hearing Queen Serenity mention the importance of the Golden Crystal during her past life.

Mamoru grabbed the Generals' stones sealed within the special case.

"Usako, if we combine our powers, I think we can bring my dear generals back to life."

* * *

 _(A/N: I'm ending with another cliffhanger! Hehehe! That's enough for today. I'm tired. I uploaded 4 chapters today! Until next time!)_


	10. Chapter 10- A crazy night's aftermath

**Chapter 10- A crazy night's aftermath**

 _(A/N: I apologize for not updating as of late :( School has been a bitch, long story short. My birthday is coming up as well. Yay! 3 days! I'll do my best to publish as much as I can… but we'll see. However, I'll definitely be able to upload during Christmas break :)) Now, let's continue!)_

* * *

 _(Continued)_

"Usako, if we combine our powers, I think we can bring my dear generals back to life."

Usagi was shocked. She knew how much the generals meant to Mamoru… and her guardians. During her previous life, when Usagi would sneak out to see Endymion, that was forbidden. The generals and senshi caught the couple in the act of their secret relationship. However, they decided it would be best to keep it secretive. For love. The generals fell in love with the senshi as well.

Usagi knew how much the senshi loved the generals, and was wondering if she should even go through with this idea.

Usagi was hesitant.

"Mamo-chan… is the silver crystal even powerful enough to revive them?"

"I believe so," replied Mamoru. "The legendary silver crystal alone probably is not enough, but if we reunite as one, I am pretty sure we are able to do so."

 _There is silence as the couple thinks to themselves._

"After all," said Mamoru. "We have a strong bond of love."

"A strong bond of love…" Usagi repeated.

"I am okay with this idea, especially since it is best for the future, or if any other enemies soon appear. But Usako, I want you to confirm if this is okay with the other sailor guardians."

"I am okay with it too. I guess I have to tell the girls tomorrow." Usagi said.

Mamoru looked at the clock, realizing what time it was, and saw the sun beginning to rise.

' _5:30 a.m…'_ Mamoru thought.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep Usako. Not that you need it," Mamoru winked.

Usagi blushed.

"It's okay, Mamo-chan. This was important."

Mamoru smiled.

"And um, by the way, how do I know if you're teasing me or not! Did you mean I don't need sleep since I take naps in class!?" Usagi argued.

Mamoru laughed.

"That's not what I meant, Usako. But if you put it that way, I guess so," Mamoru chuckled.

Usagi pouted.

"What I DID mean is that you're very beautiful, just the way you are." Mamoru said.

Usagi smiled.

"Thanks Mamo-chan… You're really handsome… the most gorgeous person I've ever seen, actually…" Usagi couldn't believe she confessed that! But, in relationships, she knew that people need to be true to each other.

"Usako… I love you…"

"I love you too, Mamo-chan…"

Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi, pinning her small body down under his more muscular one down on the couch.

The couple kissed each other violently, with such passion. They let their tongues do the talking.

* * *

Usagi released her lips from Mamoru's.

"GAH!" Usagi screamed. "Is it really that time!?"

She had looked at the clock. It had read 6:00 a.m. She had made out with Mamoru for a half hour!

Usagi gently pushed Mamoru off of her.

Usagi blushed many shades of red. His lips just tasted so good!

Mamoru cleared his throat. "I guess I should be taking you home now," Mamoru chuckled.

"Y-yeah… before Luna or my parents wake up." Usagi replied.

* * *

Usagi groaned.

"Damn you Mamo-chan…" Usagi muttered, half asleep.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

Usagi normally wakes up late, but it was later than usual. It was already 1 p.m.

Mamoru had taken Usagi home, but of course, they made out again in his car. Usagi didn't go back to bed until 7:30 a.m.

Usagi opened her eyes, yawning and stretching.

"Ugh… what a night…" Usagi groaned.

She looked at the side of her bed, reading the clock.

"OH NOOOOOO! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I PROMISED I'D MEET THE GIRLS AT CROWN MORE THAN AN HOUR AGO! REI'S GONNA KILL ME!" Usagi panicked.

Luna sighed.

She quickly got dressed, running down the stairs. She ran too fast, though, as she tripped and fell down the staircase.

"WAHHHHH!" She cried.

She was alright, just bruised her knee. It was visible, however, since she was wearing a skirt. She wanted to change into pants, but she was late as it is.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Luna asked.

"What does it looked like! WAHHHH!" Usagi cried.

What a crybaby bunny she was.

"Oh yeah, Usagi-chan, your parents left you a note on the table." Luna said.

"Ugh! No! I have no time to read it! I'm late!" Usagi replied.

Luna jumped onto the table, grabbing the note in her mouth, then jumped on top of Usagi.

"Read it!" Luna yelled.

"My god…fine..." said Usagi.

Usagi grabbed the letter from Luna's mouth and opened it.

 _Dear Usagi,_

 _I hope you had fun on your date! Don't worry, I didn't tell your father! Anyways, I could tell you had a good time, especially since you were out cold when I tried waking you up! In speaking of that, something came up with your father and I at work, so we'll be away for a bit. I tried waking you up, but you just wouldn't budge! It was so last minute, though, that we had to leave without you! We picked up Shingo from his friend's house and are taking him with us. We'll be away for a couple of weeks. I left you extra money and food that you may need._

 _Love, Mommy Ikuko xoxo_

Usagi placed the letter down. She didn't say anything.

"Usagi-chan…?" Luna asked. She was worried, as to Usagi's sudden silence.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Usagi yelled.

* * *

 _(A/N: Yes, that was bad parenting 101. xD)_


	11. Chapter 11- I have my reasons!

**Chapter 11- I have my reasons!**

Usagi rushed to the arcade.

' _Damn them…'_ Usagi thought. She had understood that she had fell asleep for hours, but that was just irresponsible of them to leave her alone like that!

"Hey Usako! Need a ride?" Mamoru was passing by on his motorcycle.

Usagi was hesitant, but she was late and the arcade was pretty far.

"Mamo-chan! Yes please!"

Mamoru pulled over, and Usagi sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He loved the feel on her tiny body against his back.

"So, princess, where are we off to?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi giggled. "The arcade, please. Hanging out with the girls!"

"Okay, got it!" Mamoru replied.

* * *

They had arrived in front of the arcade.

"Arigato, Mamo-chan." Usagi stepped off the motorcycle, then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem. If you need me, just give me a call." Mamoru said.

"Sure thing!" Usagi said.

* * *

Usagi ran into the arcade.

"Sorry I'm late girls!" Usagi said, out of breath.

"Damn it Usagi, all we asked is for you to come here on time! You're two hours late!" Rei yelled.

"Gomen." Usagi said.

Minako was playing the Sailor V game, Makoto was checking out the guys that looked like the senpai who broke her heart, Ami was reading a book, and Rei was pissed off.

* * *

The group of five had united at the arcade table.

"You're such an odango! Why are you so late!?" Rei yelled.

"I know why…" Minako smirked. "She was with Mamoru-san last night, remember?"

Makoto smirked too. "Ah… so that's what happened, Usagi-chan."

"Hey! Um, quit it, Mako-chan, Minako-chan! What Usagi-chan does with Mamoru-san is her business!" Ami said, blushing.

"OH MY GOD." Rei said. "Usagi, did you two have se-"

Usagi placed her hand on top of Rei's mouth.

"No! You guys have it all wrong! Let me explain!" Usagi said.

"Usagi-chan, you cannot deny what happens in front of the senshi of love and beauty." Minako said.

"Ugh! It's not like that! What happened was Mamoru had taken me to his apartment after the date to talk to me about something important, and this was at 3 a.m.! And no, I did NOT do anything dirty with him! In your terms, at least."

"Woah, woah, woah! Usagi, you have a lot to explain. First of all, how was your date? Second of all, what did you talk about that was so urgent? And third of all, what DID you do with him!?" Rei asked.

"The date was wonderful." Usagi said, smiling.

* * *

She explained every detail that occurred in their date.

"Aww, that sounds wonderful!" Makoto said.

"I agree…" Ami said.

Everyone smirked at Ami.

"And ANOTHER reason why I was late was that I slept soooo late that my family left on a trip without me!" Usagi said.

"Wow! How could they do that?" Ami said.

"Pfft! The lazy odango deserves it." Rei said.

Usagi grunted.

"Okay. To answer your second question, I'll get to that. But let me just get this out of the way: I just made out with him, okay!" Usagi said.

Everyone, except Ami, who was blushing, had smirked.

"Oooh, Usagi-chan was he a good kisser?" Minako smirked.

"Yes, he was…" Usagi said. "I was so happy that I was reunited with him. His lips tasted so nice… I wish I could kiss him forever…"

"Okay, we get it! No need to show off, odango!" Rei said.

Usagi stuck out her tongue at Rei.

"In other words… I meant we're all happy for you, Usagi." Rei said.

The others nodded.

"Um, you know how I said I didn't want to find happiness on my own? About love, I mean?" Usagi asked.

The four girls nodded.

"Well, to answer your other question, I discussed with Mamoru, and I think you can be able to feel the same feelings I felt soon."

 _To be continued :D_


End file.
